


wrapped around your finger

by wiltedfeathers



Series: wrapped around your finger universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, am i gonna turn this into a domestic dean series? no but i'm tempted, but then the nastiest sex once he's back after god knows how long, i'm halfway through s2 and all i could think about was dean having someone at home, just give dean someone to come home to so he doesn't have to repress every damn emotion, that no one knows about bc he wants to keep them safe, the visual of them wearing his necklace while he's gone on long trips killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Yeah, that’s— Sure, yeah, you can stay here.” You muttered into the phone.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: wrapped around your finger universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896940
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually terrified of the spn fandom so please don't come for me i know y'all can be ruthless and i just wanted to be self indulgent
> 
> also i haven't written proper smut in forever so this was atrocious from my writing perspective

“I’m gonna be in town soon. I’ll need a place to stay.”

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d seen the hunter, let alone heard his voice, but it still managed to send a chill up your spine. Mental images of the last night you two spent together flashed through your brain before you quickly snapped back to reality, regaining your composure and clearing your throat to let him know you were still on the other line, hand going to his necklace that made a new home around your neck.

“Yeah, that’s— Sure, yeah, you can stay here.” You muttered into the phone.

You met Dean at a bar.

You didn’t know much else about him besides the fact he was a hunter and he spent more time on the road than he did a bed. Normally he’d have you in bed after the third or fourth beer, but the two of you spent the night up until closing talking as if you were two old friends catching up after who knows how long. It became the norm whenever he found himself in town.

He wanted to take things slow with you and it scared the hell out of him because he couldn’t remember the last time he had a stable relationship. You were different than the girls he normally pursued, mainly due to the fact he could see himself waking up next to you in the mornings. The first night you two spent together he stayed over on purpose for that reason alone.

The sight of you making breakfast in his shirt was enough to send him into cardiac arrest right then and there.

You didn’t know what to make of your relationship with Dean. With his lifestyle you wouldn’t expect someone like him to settle down yet the lack of a label didn’t invoke any anxiety in you either. You were comfortable with what the two of you had, or lack thereof, yet you knew you couldn’t find this connection with anyone else. It was different than any past relationships you’ve had; it was the first time you felt a healthy, genuine connection with someone on this level. When the two of you were together or up late nights on the phone, there was no stone unturned. All the cards were on the table no matter how embarrassing or how long it had been repressed.

You’d never felt that with anyone before and it both excited and scared you.

You could hear the Impala as it came down the street and pulled into your driveway. There was an unspoken routine as Dean made his way into the house; nodding as you before dropping his stuff in the spare room, the sound of the shower running as you left towels on the bed and a beer on the nightstand. You went into your own room to change out of your work clothes, confirming Dean’s presence you sensed in the doorway from the corner of your eye.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that.” He had no idea what he was doing by just standing there, let alone complimenting you. He definitely noticed how red you were and it only made those butterflies in your stomach stronger.

“You’re one to talk.” You teased back, pulling on an old crewneck.

“You really think I’m beautiful?” He teased, causing you to roll your eyes as you stepped past him.

“Sure, Dean. You’re the prettiest one in the land, I’m sure Prince Charming will choose you for the ball.” You teased, turning to face him.

A moment of silence. You were sure you could melt into a puddle from his stare alone.

“Sure is cold tonight.” He noted, taking a swig from the beer bottle between his fingers.

“If you want to share a bed, all you have to do is ask.” You smiled.

“I was getting to it.” He responded with a mock pout.

“Let me finish up here and I’ll come to bed in a minute.”

You really needed a minute to compose yourself. You were positive that you’ve experienced this before, you just weren’t expecting it to hit you out of the blue.

You loved Dean Winchester.

However, you were too scared to even speculate if the feelings were mutual. You could be upfront with Dean about a multitude of things, but you couldn’t risk losing what you had by letting a crush get in the way. You barely saw him more than one or two weekends every few months, even less than that.

It would never work out.

You made your way to the guest room to find Dean in bed, shirtless, grin stretching across his face at the sight of you. As you climbed into bed with him, his arm snaked around your waist and his face nuzzled into your neck, holding you close. You smiled to yourself as you felt him smile against your skin.

His thumb toyed with the waistband of your shorts and you let out a breath, his fingers ghosting past your stomach behind the fabric, fingers dancing between your inner thighs. He moved slightly so you could lay on your back, his lips traveling back up your neck to your jaw, causing you to let out a hiss as his knuckles brushed against your core. You took your bottom lip between your teeth as your back arched, already caught up in the pleasure of it all. Dean mumbled something against your jaw which snapped you out of your trance for a moment.

“What'd you say?” You breathed out. He tensed up and you froze, scared that you had said the wrong thing as Dean sat up, the loss of his hand causing you to frown slightly.

A pause.

Dean sighed.

“I love you.”

You blinked up at him a few times as you processed his words. The same internal conflict you were just having a few moments earlier had suddenly come full circle. The last time someone they told you they loved you they broke your heart in the same breath, eventually ditching you for the next best thing at the bar across town. This time it didn't scare you or make you feel weird hearing it from someone else.

You knew Dean was telling the truth and it didn't scare you.

“I didn't... I didn't know you felt that way.” You said quietly. Dean's face dropped slightly and you reached out to grab his hand. “I love you too, Dean. I didn't wanna say anything because I know your lifestyle and I didn't wanna get my hopes up or complicate things even more but god dammit, I love you too Dean.”

His face lit up and he cupped yours to pull you into a kiss, moving into his lap as it deepened. His hand returned to it's position between your thighs as he smirked against your lips, your whimpers going straight to his cock. His lips trailed back down your jaw to your neck as his fingers rubbed circles against your clit, watching as you managed to come undone between his arms.

He bucked his hips against yours as you rocked your hips in response to the pleasure, groaning at the friction between his cock and the fabric of his boxers. Dean's free hand moved to tug at your hair to make your neck more accessible for him to suck a mark into the skin, sliding two fingers into your soaking cunt. You managed to breathe out Dean's name as you rocked your hips against his hand, whimpering in anticipation as his cock brushed against you.

“You're so beautiful. God, you're so beautiful.” Dean muttered against your temple. “Does it feel good sweetheart? You feel so good around my fingers right now.”

All you could do was whimper and nod as you worked through the pleasure, chasing your orgasm as you rocked your hips harder.

“Please baby, I-”

“Please what?”

“Make me feel good. Make me yours.”

Dean removed his fingers and you let out a sad noise, almost breathless as he repositioned you slightly and pushed his boxers down. Your heart started racing in anticipation as you felt him position himself, a sigh of relief and pleasure as he sunk you down onto his cock. He captured your lips with his again as he bottomed out, rocking his hips up as you grinded yours down against his. Dean knew your body well enough to know what movements would drive you crazy and send you completely over the edge, but he also knew how to take his time and make the most of the moment. These times were more about you than they were him, and he wanted to give you the world while he was still around to do it.

“You like that?” He asked, keeping his movements slow as he planned to drag out your orgasm. He wanted you to feel every inch and make sure you were filled completely, trailing kisses all down your neck and chest as you became overwhelmed with pleasure.

All you could do was whimper and nod.

“Yes, fu- Fuck Dean... Don't stop..”

“Come for me angel. Just like that, just for me.”

Your orgasm came over you in waves, not even noticing it at first but then it suddenly hit you at once as you clenched around Dean's cock. You came with a scream of Dean's name before falling limp once again on top of him, humming to yourself as he pet your hair and pressed kisses to your temples.

“Love you.” You mumbled against his chest.

“Love you too.” He whispered back.


End file.
